


My heart to hold

by Ishtar12



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtar12/pseuds/Ishtar12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack can't find the right words to let Bitty know how important he is, but he can show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart to hold

**Author's Note:**

> Made the mistake of binge reading the comic. Made the further mistake of thinking about Jack on his knees for the first time. I'd apologize, but that would be a lie.
> 
> Terrible French is curtesy of Google. Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Terribly written first time orgasm is due to this being my porn debut. Because why not take the most pure fandom I'm part of and throw some sex at it.

Jack slid his hands up Bitty’s arms, over his shoulders to cup his face. Bitty shivered, a sight that never failed to cause Jack’s breath to catch in his throat.

“Bitty –. Dieu. Tu es incroyable.”

Bitty sighed, letting his lids slide low over his eyes, and tilted his chin up. Jack took advantage of the invitation, bending down to catch Bitty’s soft mouth with his own. Bitty surged up onto his toes and pressed himself tightly against Jack’s body. 

The shameless response started a fire in Jack’s belly. He wanted to hoard Bitty away from the world, keep him close forever.

Jack wrapped an arm around him, crushing Bitty to him as the hand on Bitty’s jaw slid around to cup the back of his head. He traced Bitty’s full lower lip with his teeth, tugging gently before tasting him again. Bitty only clutched at his shoulders, opening himself to Jack’s tongue, pliant in his hands.

It left Jack breathless, how Bitty trusted him with himself. Bitty never hesitated, never pulled away from Jack’s touch. Instead, he treated each kiss, each caress like something to be treasured, as though each touch were holy. Jack had nearly been brought to tears more than once in the face of Bitty’s obvious affections. With Bitty, it was easy to stand taller, to smile. 

Loving Bitty was easier than breathing.

He pulled back, just to admire the flush staining Bitty’s fair skin. Their kisses left Bitty’s mouth wet and plump. All too soon, Bitty’s eyes fluttered open. He gazed up at Jack, just as dazed as the first time Jack had kissed him, nearly a year ago.

How had he ever thought he could live without this?

“Qu'est-ce que je fais jamais pour te mériter?” He murmured, digging his hand into Bitty’s hair.

Bitty sighed, nuzzling into his touch for a breath before he settled back onto his heels and buried his face against Jack’s chest. His arms wrapped around Jack’s waist and Jack couldn’t resist the urge to drop a kiss onto his crown. 

“You are going to have to tell me what you’re saying eventually, Mr. Canada. Can’t hide behind French forever.” The familiar scolding came out breathlessly, Bitty’s southern accent tripping over the words. Jack smiled. Bitty scowled every time he said it, but he adored how he could make Bitty’s accent thicker with just a handful of kisses.

“Thought you liked my Québécois, eh?” Jack teased, quietly. He tilted Bitty’s face up for another kiss.

Bitty hummed against his lips and wiggled away. Reluctantly, Jack let him go, curling his fingers into his palms so he didn’t reach out and pull him back. Bitty crossed his arms across his chest and fixed Jack with a smirk. 

“Now, I never said I didn’t like it. I said you need to tell me what you just said, before I start asking Ransom.”

It was Jack's turn to blush. He stammered, looking away from Bitty’s smirk. “I- it’s easier, in , Québécois I can- you can’t-.” He stopped, a finger pressed over his mouth.

“Why, Mr. Zimmermann, are you nervous?” Bitty said, delighted. Jack shot him a half-hearted glare. “Oh honey. Haven’t you figured out by now?” Bitty took his finger away, and traced the outline of Jack’s jaw. When he spoke again, it was in a quiet, serious tone. “For you? I’m always a sure thing. Always.”

Jack’s breath punched out his chest. He reached up, wrapping his hand around Bitty’s tiny wrist. Before he could bite it back, a desperate, “Promise?” tumbled from his clumsy tongue. He froze, horrified at the neediness that one word betrayed.

“Oh, Jack.” Bitty breathed.

It occurred to Jack all of a sudden that they still stood in the middle of Bitty’s room, in the Haus. The rest of the boys were scattered around the first floor, the occasional muffled shout a reminder that a not-quite party continued without them. He swallowed, refusing to let himself tear his gaze away from the wide blue eyes in front of him. 

Bitty ran a hand down Jack’s chest, and tangled his fingers in Jack’s shirt as he leaned back up onto his toes. Gratefully, Jack wrapped himself around Bitty again, letting Bitty take, and take, and take until he wasn't sure who Jack Zimmermann was anymore. 

He leaned his forehead down against Bitty’s and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of him, the weight of him against his chest. 

“I promise, sweetheart.” Bitty said, his voice thick. “You have no idea- I, Lord, I promise. You hear me, boy?”

For the second time that night, Jack forgot how to breathe. Bitty constantly left him in a mixed state of panic and awe, with his ability to be open and vulnerable. It humbled him, left him more determined to do right by him. 

Eric Bittle deserved everything. Anything. And here Jack stood, too overwhelmed and terrified to open his damn mouth.

Bitty’s lips pressed to his cheek, and Jack could feel the last of his walls crumble away, helpless against Bitty’s sweetness. Bitty needed to hear everything Jack kept locked in his chest, he deserved to know how deeply Jack cared for him. As Jack opened his eyes and met Bitty’s gaze, he wished he could be half as brave as the other man. 

He took a deep breath, bending down to bury his face in the curve of Bitty’s neck. His lips curved against Bitty’s warm skin as he felt him rise back onto his tiptoes. Jack translated his earlier devotions, feeling his face flame. “I don't know what I ever did to deserve you.” Still hiding his face, he added, “You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and I’m. Bitty, I'm not...” He trailed off, frustrated. 

Bitty held him tightly, swaying slightly on the tips of his toes. After an endless moment, he sighed. “What on earth am I going to do with you, Jack Zimmermann?”

Jack pulled back, and quirked a wobbly smile. “Anything you want.” He said, clearing his throat. “Always. I promise.”

“Oh, goodness.” Bitty murmured, eyes wide. “I am always so unprepared for your romantic side to come out.” He studied Jack for a moment, before his lips curled in a mischievous smile.

“You know what I think, Mr. Zimmermann?”

Jack had to bite down on the inside of his cheek. For some reason, the way Bitty said his name like that seemed to shut down a significant portion of his brain. It was safer to arch his eyebrows than respond.

Bitty’s smile grew, until his eyes seemed to dance. “I think I’ll keep you.”

Jack gave a startled laugh. “Yeah?” He said, his voice more husky than he’d intended.

“Oh yes.” Bitty said. “Absolutely.”

Jack searched Bitty’s face, memorizing the mischief and joy that turned Bitty into the most beautiful creature Jack had ever laid eyes on. His heart stuttered in his chest when Bitty’s expression shifted towards sly, clearly ready with some kind of chirp as he peered at Jack through his lashes.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

Bitty’s eyes went wide in his suddenly pale face, his jaw slack. It took Jack a moment to realize he’d spoken out loud, and panic flared, wild and all consuming before he squashed it down ruthlessly. It was true, after all. Somewhere along the line, Bitty had become home. As he studied Bitty’s shocked face, Jack realized he liked saying it. So he said it again.

“I love you.”

Bitty made a strangled noise, his hands patting at Jack’s chest. Jack huffed a laugh, and caught Bitty’s hands in his own, bringing them to his lips. He kissed them, murmuring it again and again as he did so.

“I love you. Je t'aime, je te donnerais rien, tou, juste pour vous faire sourire. I would give you anything, everything, just to make you smile,” Jack said. Though he wanted to hide, he refused to lower his eyes, watching Bitty as he spoke.

Bitty gasped out Jack’s name. He threw himself at Jack, knocking them both back against the wall. Frantically, his eyes darted over Jack’s face and then his mouth covered Jack’s.

Jack wasn’t sure if the desperate keening he heard came from Bitty, or himself. 

Slowly, he maneuvered Bitty backwards, until Bitty’s legs hit the edge of his bed. Gently, he pressed Bitty down onto the mattress, one thumb tracing his mouth. 

“Jack?” Bitty said, biting his lip and looking adorably confused. 

In response, Jack slowly sank to his knees in front of him, easing Bitty’s legs apart so that he could fit himself between them. Looking up at him always sent a thrill through Jack, although this was new. Bitty’s eyes grew wide again, as Jack ran his hands up Bitty’s thighs to rest on his hips.

“Oh, goodness,” he murmured, breathing raggedly as he settled an arm behind him for balance.

Jack leaned up to catch his mouth again, letting his hands work their way under Bitty’s button down shirt. He let himself revel in the dual sensations of Bitty’s hungry mouth and the flat planes of his stomach and chest. In truth, Jack was reeling. Bitty consumed his senses, left him more drunk than he’d been in years.

His words had never been his strong suit. Nothing he said seemed to come out right, especially to Bitty. Words just didn't explain the feeling that lived in Jack’s chest every time Bitty smiled. But he could prove how much Bitty meant to him, he could show him what he couldn’t seem to get across with all his stuttering words.

He popped the first button on Bitty’s shirt, and swallowed the gasp he got in reply. Bitty had owned his heart and soul forever, it seemed, but their relationship was not quite a year old, and most of it had been spent apart. Aside from a handful of wonderful make out sessions, they hadn’t done much in terms of sex. 

A second and third button came undone easily, and Jack stilled, resting a hand over the naked skin on Bitty’s chest. He pulled back, his own chest heaving. “Okay? If this is too much- If I’m-.” 

Bitty pulled him back in for another, brutal kiss. “Okay,” he whispered, breath ghosting over Jack’s lips. “I trust you.”

Jack had to close his eyes for a beat.

Gently, he pressed his mouth back to Bitty’s, fumbling with the last few buttons. He pushed the shirt back, tugging it halfway down Bitty’s arms. 

Bitty broke away, yanking his arms free and letting the shirt fall to the floor. He made an aborted attempt to cover his chest, before resettling his arms in his lap, lacing his fingers together as he stared at them. 

That wouldn’t do. Jack dragged his hands up Bitty’s naked sides, relishing the feel of his warm skin, loving the way his hands fit completely around Bitty’s waist, until he could slip both hands along Bitty’s chin to tilt his face up. For once, the right words bubbled to his lips. 

“You are so fucking beautiful, Eric Bittle.”

The way Bitty ducked his head made Jack want to hide him away from the world. “Yeah?” He asked, suddenly shy. 

Jack traced Bitty’s collarbone with his fingertips, following the movement with his eyes as he ghosted them down his sternum, and pressed them into the dusting of hair just under Bitty’s belly button.

“God, yes,” he croaked, throat dry. Glancing up, he felt his own cheeks flush at how Bitty’s teeth held his lip captive, his cheeks ruddy in the scant light from the street lamp.

“You’re everything,” he murmured, before letting himself drag his mouth along the line of Bitty’s jaw, down his throat, until he could dip his tongue into the hollow of his throat. 

“Oh, Lord,” Bitty squeaked. Jack hid a smile against his skin. 

Small hands fumbled at Jack’s waist, slipping under his shirt and tugging. “Off,” Bitty demanded. Jack sat back and yanked the shirt over his head in one smooth motion.

“Oh,” Bitty said again, his eyes warming Jack’s flesh as he drew the sound out. Shakily, Bitty reached out, and Jack sat still to let him explore his chest. Bitty pressed one palm flat, just over Jack’s pounding heart. Jack couldn't resist the need to cover Bitty’s hand with his own. He pressed Bitty’s hand harder to his chest, before letting go.

Hesitant, Bitty skated his fingertips over Jack’s shoulders, and down the swells of his arms before he grew bolder and swirled one thumb around Jack’s nipple. Bitty startled when Jack hissed in a breath at the contact, his eyes flying up to meet Jack’s. After a moment, Bitty bit his lip and repeated the movement on the other side. Jack didn’t bother trying to sensor the tiny sound he made, too caught up in Bitty’s smile to court embarrassment. 

Then, Bitty dug his fingertips into Jack’s arms, holding him tightly as he hauled him back in for another kiss. 

Jack went willingly, thrilling in the sensation of his naked chest against Bitty’s when he slipped his arms around him. He licked his way into Bitty’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his lips as he hoarded every small sound Bitty made.

Still kneeling between Bitty’s legs, the kiss left him ridiculously aware of where Bitty’s hard length lay trapped between them. Each twitch and pulse against his stomach left him nearly delirious.

His own erection ached, pressed uncomfortably inside his jeans. Refusing to relinquish Bitty’s wonderful mouth just yet, he canted his own hips away so that he could slip a hand inside his pants and shift himself into a less awkward position. 

Bitty followed, running a lone fingertip along the bulge in Jack’s jeans.

He broke from Bitty’s mouth with a gasp. He whimpered when Bitty chased after him, sucking Jack’s lower lip into his own mouth. Defenseless against Bitty, he settled his hands back on Bitty’s hips, squeezing the flesh there, pressing his thumb just under the waistband. 

It was Bitty’s turn to break away, his eyes wild and his mouth glistening as he struggled for air. Jack licked his own lips, letting his thumb slip just a tiny bit farther, settling it in the curve of Bitty’s hipbone. 

Bitty trembled, opening and closing his mouth as Jack repeated the movement with his other thumb, pressing them in tiny circles inside Bitty’s hips. The heat Jack could feel between his thumbs left his mouth watering. 

“Jack,” Bitty gasped out. “Jack I-.” He stopped, shaking his head, his fingers knotting in the bedsheets. 

Jack only pressed his mouth back to the hollow of Bitty’s throat, tasting the sweat beginning to pool there. “I know,” he rumbled into Bitty’s skin. “Let me take care of you.” He pressed a quick kiss to Bitty’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “If this is too much…”

He felt rather than saw Bitty shake his head. “Tell me if I need to stop,” he said, suddenly concerned. He pulled back so he could see Bitty’s face. “Tell me, yeah?”

Bitty’s pupils were blown so wide they nearly eclipsed his irises. He smiled, and Jack couldn’t help but smile back. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t you dare, Zimmermann.” One shaking hand ran through Jack’s hair.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Bitty dropped his head back between his shoulders, and spoke to the air. “This boy, y’all.”

Confused, Jack started to pull his thumbs back. Bitty straightened up immediately, clamping his hands over Jack’s. “Oh, no, you don’t.” He said. 

Jack blinked.

Bitty grinned, his blush flaring brighter as he pressed his hands tighter against Jack’s. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

It was Jack’s turn to suck in a breath, hard enough he nearly coughed.

“Promise, darling, I will tell you if I’m uncomfortable. Alright?” Bitty spoke softly, affection warming his words. 

“Alright,” Jack murmured. 

Bitty ducked his head. “I just. Um.” He paused, his hands flexing over Jack’s. 

A lightbulb went off in Jack’s head. “I really am your first, aren’t I?” He said, full of wonder.

Bitty shot him a withering look. 

“Let me take care of you,” Jack begged, rubbing his thumbs in wider and wider circles against Bitty’s hips. “Let me love you.”

Bitty nodded, teeth worrying his lip and Jack had to lean in and taste it all over again. His hands went to Bitty’s belt, a frisson of electricity jolting through him all over again as Bitty only leaned back on his arms to give Jack better access.

He pressed his mouth to Bitty’s stomach, tracing his tongue along the edge of Bitty’s pants as he eased the belt free. He circled his hands around, digging them into Bitty’s lower back. Bitty obliged, lifting his hips enough for Jack to wiggle the pants free. 

Swiftly, he stood and kicked his own pants off, dropping back to his knees in nothing but his boxers. 

Bitty lay before him, half sprawled back in his elbows in the bed, legs on either side of Jack as Jack dragged his eyes up Bitty’s slender, muscular frame.

“Beautiful,” he murmured again, watching in fascination as the flush worked its way down Bitty’s chest. He didn’t even know where to start. 

He settled his hands on Bitty’s knees, squeezing as he dragged his hands up his thighs. Bitty made a mournful sound as he skirted just outside where Bitty’s cock pressed against the fabric of his underwear. Jack chuckled.

He let his hands explore Bitty’s chest again, rising up onto his knees to follow the path his fingertips made with his mouth, leaving wet trails across Bitty’s hot skin. Bitty gasped as one nail circled around the edge of a nipple, laughing when Jack barely moved his own hand out of the way before latching his mouth onto the sensitive nub. The laugh quickly changed into a whine, Bitty’s hand coming up to grasp at Jack’s shoulder. 

Jack pressed himself closer, laving the area with his tongue, swirling it around the edges, biting down gently until Bitty cried out, only to do it all over again on the other side. 

He shifted, until he nearly lay on top of Bitty, relishing the tiny, helpless movements of Bitty’s hips against him. Bitty said his name, more of a wail than a word, and Jack surged up to chase it with his tongue. The move brought him further up Bitty’s body, and they froze as Jack’s twitching hardness nestled itself into Bitty’s pelvis. Jack bit his lip, watching as Bitty’s eyes fluttered to half mast.

Deliberately, he tilted his hips, lining himself up next to where Bitty’s erection lay and thrusting against him. Bitty cried out, the sound going straight to the fire under Jack’s skin. He braced his arms over Bitty’s head, and rolled his hips again, and again until Bitty lay underneath him, writhing and incoherent, hands grasping at Jack’s arms.

And then he stopped.

Bitty’s eyes flew open, wild and dark. He reached for Jack, his eyes widening as Jack caught his wrists and pinned them over his head. 

Jack smiled. He leaned back in and buried one hand in Bitty’s hair, devouring Bitty’s mouth with teeth and tongue until Bitty yanked away, sucking in ragged lungfuls of air. 

Slowly, Jack made his way back to the floor, nestled between Bitty’s spread legs, kissing and nuzzling Bitty’s chest as he went, treasuring each soft noise.

His hands and mouth met the edge of Bitty’s boxer briefs, and he paused to roll his eyes upwards, so he could look up the length of Bitty’s body. 

Bitty gazed back, mouth still red and swollen, his hands tangled in the sheets above his head. 

“Jack,” he said, his voice low and wrecked. 

Jack smoothed his hands down Bitty’s hips, ghosting his breath over Bitty’s erection. Bitty murmured something, too low for Jack to hear, his hips twitching as he tried to stay still. Jack flicked his tongue out, across the fabric hiding Bitty’s flesh. The body under him went completely still. He dug his hands into Bitty’s hips, pressing him back into the mattress as he fitted his mouth over the tip of Bitty’s dick, swirling his tongue around it.

Bitty cried out, muscles tense.

Jack pulled away, urging Bitty to tilt his hips so Jack could ease the underwear down his legs. Bitty’s cock jutted away from his abdomen, flushed and heavy between his legs. 

Jack said something, he wasn’t entire sure what, but Bitty said his name again in that low, aching tone and Jack needed to hear that absolutely wrecked voice more than he needed air.

He pressed a gentle kiss the top of Bitty’s knee, trailing gentle hands up the inside of his thighs. Bitty twitched, and giggled. Jack paused, watching as Bitty tried to stifle his laughter.

Ticklish wasn’t exactly the response he’d been aiming for, but…

Jack did it again, ducking when Bitty shrieked and swatted at him. “Jack Zimmermann! See if I ever make you a maple sugar pie again.”

He had a retort on the tip of his tongue, he knew he did, but Bitty’s laughter and blatant arousal had spread his blush farther down his chest. Bitty’s laughter faded into a sigh when Jack dipped his head, pressing a kiss to the crease where Bitty’s leg met his hip. 

Jack slipped his hands underneath Bitty’s legs, squeezing the meat of his thighs as he let himself carefully graze his teeth where he’d kissed. Bitty jerked, biting off a curse as Jack shifted, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s hips.

Slowly, deliberately, Jack pressed biting kissing from Bitty’s hip inward, until his nose was buried in a soft thatch of blond hair. Bitty’s rough, stuttered breaths shook his frame as Jack took a moment to savor the heat coming off of Bitty’s body.

“Are you- are you smelling me?” Bitty asked, absolutely scandalized. 

Jack pulled back, just enough to knead his fingers firmly into Bitty’s backside as he shrugged. Bitty gaped at him, blinking.

“You smell nice.” Jack managed, feeling the blush rise up in his cheeks again. Rather than look Bitty in the eye, he ducked down, and licked his way from the root of Bitty’s cock to the tip. When he snuck another glance up, Bitty had covered his face with both hands.

“Okay?” He asked, quiet and hoarse.

Bitty nodded frantically, hands still pressed to his face. 

Jack wrapped one hand around the base of Bitty’s length, pausing for just a second to fix the image in his mind- the contrast between their skin tones, how Bitty curved just slightly at the tip, how warm and silky he felt. How perfectly Jack’s palm covered him. 

Bitty’s hips twisted, almost as though he didn’t know what to do with them. 

Slowly, Jack slid his hand up, slipping his thumb over the slit at the head, and slid it back down. He leaned farther down, and pressed a delicate kiss to the head, only half listening to Bitty’s exclamation, before he opened his mouth and suckled him into his mouth. 

Jack didn’t know what to call the noise Bitty made, but it left his heart pounding and his dick pulsing in his boxers. He had to pull back and suck in a fresh breath before slipping Bitty back between his lips, this time easing his mouth down until it touched his hand.

With his free hand, he reached up Bitty’s body, pleased when Bitty immediately tangled one of his own hands with Jack’s. 

It had been years since Jack had done this, a lifetime ago, with a boy who hadn’t shown him even a tenth of the care Bitty did. He took his hand away, splaying his hand across Bitty’s waist as he eased himself back down, up and down, until he could manage to touch his mouth to bitty’s body, could feel Bitty’s length pulsing in his throat.

He stayed there, letting the drool leak out of his mouth for just a moment, as he closed his eyes. Bitty filled his nose, his mouth, his throat. Bitty lay, heavy and soft against his tongue, and Jack felt as though he should thank him for it. 

He swallowed, and Bitty’s chest arched off the bed, his hips pressing into the mattress.

Jack had to pull back to breathe properly, but refused to let Bitty slip from his mouth completely. He settled his free hand back at the base of Bitty’s cock, squeezing slightly as he swirled his tongue around Bitty’s tip, tracing the slit and using the barest hit of teeth along his shaft. 

Bitty’s hand convulsed, and Jack tugged until he could tangle it in his hair, freeing his other hand to clutch at Bitty’s hip. Bitty’s noises grew, and grew, until he muffled himself somehow.

Jack began to pump his hand, each slide of his lips along Bitty’s shaft meeting his own fingers. He moved faster, sloppier as Bitty’s muscles jumped and twitched under him.

Bitty’s hand pulled at his hair. “Oh, oh, fuck, Jack, please,” he said, voice frantic and ragged.

Jack let Bitty slide from between his swollen lips, admiring the way Bitty’s flesh glistened with his spit. Bitty’s fingers tightened, pulling Jack up.

“Beautiful,” Jack murmured, taking in how completely undone Bitty looked. 

Bitty sat up, nearly knocking Jack onto his ass in the process. His fingers scrambled at Jack’s boxers, pushing at them clumsily until Jack moved away enough to pull them off. Immediately, Bitty wrapped his hands around Jack’s naked hips, pulling him back between Bitty’s spread thighs. He kissed Jack’s stomach, rubbing circles into Jack’s hips just as Jack had done to him earlier. Bitty’s fingers tugged lightly at the hair swirling its way up from Jack’s groin, and Jack didn’t even try to hide his groan.

“You,” Bitty mumbled against Jack’s burning skin, “are going to be the death of me, sweetheart. The absolute end of me.” Before Jack could respond, Bitty yanked.

They fell back on the bed in a tangle of limbs and lips, Bitty’s strong hands seemingly everywhere, leaving behind trails of fire as they struggled against one another.

Bitty’s hips canted, rubbing himself against Jack’s groin. Jack nearly bit through his own lip.

“No,” he whispered into Bitty’s neck. Bitty stilled, tension filling his frame. 

“No?” 

“Like this,” Jack replied, pulling Bitty onto his side, facing Jack. Bitty searched his face, running a hand up and down Jack’s chest as Jack scooted closer. He pressed a quick kiss to Bitty’s abused mouth, and slid his own hand down, until he could wrap one of his big hands around the both of them. 

Bitty’s eyes widened, his mouth forming a tiny O as Jack lined them up properly, dragging his hand up and down. “Oh, God, Jack,” he breathed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Bitty managed to inch closer, tangling their legs together, until Jack barely had room to move his hand. Bitty made a noise, and Jack kissed him, and kissed him and kissed him, losing himself. Bitty’s hand joined his between them, holding them firmly.

Together, their hands moved, as they worked their way close to completion, until Bitty threw his head back, unable to keep the noises quiet. Their hips pressed against one another as Bitty pulled his hand free to grasp at Jack’s shoulder.

“Jack, Jack, oh, Jack-.”

Bitty curled inward, burying his face against Jack’s neck as Jack’s hand tipped him over the edge, his body going tense as he came. Jack turned his head, biting down on the big muscle in Bitty’s neck as his own orgasm ripped through him, leaving their stomachs and chests sticky and wet as they sought to catch their breath.

“That,” Bitty said, dazed, “was fantastic.”

Warmth curled inside Jack’s chest as he cuddled Bitty close to himself. “Yeah?”

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Bitty asked, slapping weakly at Jack’s arm when Jack snickered. 

“I love you,” Bitty whispered.

“I love you, Eric.”

Bitty pulled away, making a face at the mess they lay in. “Eric?”

Jack flushed all over again. “Sorry,” he said. “Um, should I not…?”

“Honey, you can call me whatever you like. But you only ever started using Bitty when you kissed me. When did I turn into Eric?”

Jack shrugged, not looking at him. “No one else calls you Eric. This.. I mean. Ah. I like… That it’s something only I call you, I guess?”

Bitty looked at him, something soft in his eyes as he smiled. “Eric is fine, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Jack answered, pleased. 

Someone banged on the window, startling a scream out of Bitty as he and Jack struggled to untangle themselves. Jack narrowly avoided falling off the bed. Again.

Shitty waved from the Reading Room, grinning and completely unrepentant. Jack snatched up his boxers, helping Bitty burrow under a blanket in the process of wiggling into them, before he hauled the window open.

“The fucking fuck, Shitty-.”

Shitty just raised his hands, not looking into the room. “Sorry, not sorry? Drew the short straw, bro. Frogs thought Bitts here might be dying, said there was yelling.”

Bitty broke down into mortified giggles.

Jack just covered his face.

“So, I’m gunna go away now. You have fun. I expect deets later!”

“Shitty,” Bitty said. “Get out.”

Shitty threw off a sloppy salute. Before Jack could close the window, they heard Shitty shout about making Ransom pay up. Ransom’s groan was overshadowed by Chowder’s excited, “Haus Mom and Dad are making babies!”

“You know,” Jack said, still staring out the window, “If you come live with me, we can make sure that never happens again.”

Bitty let out a peal of laughter, tangling his fingers with Jack's.

“Shower first,” he drawled. “We can sort out our respective children and living situations later.”

“Jack and Bitty, sitting in a tree,” someone started yelling. Several someones, who sounded suspiciously like Lardo and Holster.

“On second thought, how serious were you about that offer?” Bitty said, wryly.


End file.
